


like one of your french girls

by storyranger



Series: LDWS Round 3 [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Painting, Sketching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger
Summary: He’d seen Mustafa naked before, of course, but not likethis.
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Elias Samson
Series: LDWS Round 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852705
Kudos: 3





	like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



> Originally written for the third incarnation of [eric_idle_rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules)'s Last Drabble Writer Standing competition over on LJ. This week's prompt was "Pinch me, I'm dreaming", and had to be between 200-225 words.

He’d seen Mustafa naked before, of course, but not like this. Not in the soft light of a June afternoon, the harsh rays of sun filtering through the barely-open blind slats and highlighting the juxtaposition of soft curves with hard angles so… _sexually_.  
Elias’s throat goes dry. He’d have pinched himself, to check if he was dreaming, if it weren’t for the dull ache of his torn muscle reminding him on a minute-to-minute basis that this, too, must be real. When he’d asked Mustafa to model for him, he’d expected something less… arousing.  
“Paint me like one of your French girls?”  
The moment is broken as Elias and Mustafa both descend into snorts and cackles. When he finally regains his breath, Mustafa adds, “give me a second, I’ll put my pants back on”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to-” Elias rasps, desperately.  
“-but we’re all living out of each other’s pockets as it is and we’re not exactly official yet, are we?”  
Elias nods. Mustafa springs up with a grin, pulling on jeans and a tank top as Elias pulls out his sketchbook and pencils. He’s so focused on the task that he doesn’t notice Mustafa has snuck up behind him until he speaks again, his voice a low whisper that sends shivers up Elias’s spine.  
“Don’t worry. You can undress me again afterwards.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also finally fulfilling ThatBohoFemme's request from like a year ago that I writing something about Elias painting.


End file.
